Padlocked Within A Dream
|writer(s) = Maja Prebensen|composer(s) = Ryota Yamada|production_companies = El TV Kadsre Animation Romano Movies|distributor = (United States) Vlokozuian Media Union (Vlokozu Union)|release_date = December 8, 1981|country = Vlokozu Union}} ''Padlocked Within A Dream ''is a 1981 Japanese-Vlokoziuan anime film directed by Gamm Bal and released by Universal Pictures on December 8, 1981. Synopsis A young girl by the name of Lucinda opens up an old dream journal and gets warped in against her will. She is then told that they must defeat the evil Dream Eater using the power of imagination. Cast * Maja Prebensen as Lucinda * Maurice Ambar as Lucinda's mother * Christopher Berger as Lucinda's father * Shouhei Fujita as The Dream Eater Production Writer Maja Prebensen, normally a voice actor, wanted to adapt a story her grandmother on her father's side told her when she lived in . The film had elements of Asian traditional and pop culture added to the story in order to appeal to the diverse cultural landscape of the Vlokozu Union. After financial grants from the , the , the Vlokozu Union's All Cultures Film Project, and advertising agency ; the film began production with teams in and El Kadsre City. Maja also voiced main character Lucinda. Technic Heroes writer and director duo Sung Gim and Elkan Boukough helped to produce the film. Soundtrack The film is perhaps best known for it's soundtrack, which features songs by popular American rock band Styx, and an orchestral score by famed Japanese-El Kadsreian composer Ryota Yamada. The soundtrack album was recorded during Styx's 1981 Paradise Theatre Tour, with the album being released one year after by MCA Records and A&M Records. The song "The Dream Maker" would later be issued as a single, with the B-side being Yamada's "Hope". This single would end up becoming #3 on the Billboard Top 100 chart of January 1982, and it remained there until January 29. A second single, The Tommy Shaw-written "Can't Wake Up Now" (backed with Yamada's "Show Me Love"), was released in February, but failed to chart. Original LP track listing Side 1: Songs and music by Styx All songs written by Dennis DeYoung, except where noted. # "Just Believe" (3:33) # "The Dream Maker" (4:26) # "Above and Beyond" (DeYoung, Tommy Shaw) (3:57) # "It Just Wasn't Meant To Be" (5:45) # "Can't Wake Up Now" (Shaw) (3:46) # "The Dream Maker Reprise" (2:45) Side 2: Orchestral score by Ryota Yamada # "Padlocked Within A Dream" (3:54) # "Hope" (4:00) # "Show Me Love" (2:45) # "Never Forget You" (5:56) # "Life Is..." (3:34) # "4 Ever" (4:37) Personnel *Dennis DeYoung - lead vocals, keyboards *James Young - guitar, vocals *Tommy Shaw - guitar, vocals *Chuck Panozzo - bass *John Panozzo - drums On the original LP release, the label has a byline that reads "Styx appears courtesy of A&M Records." (A&M was Styx's current label at the time) This is not present on the CD release, but it does appear on the cassette release, hidden in the liner notes. Reception In heavy contrast to the film it was made for, the soundtrack recieved universal acclaim from critics, with some going as far as to say that it was the best part of the movie. One reviewer for El Kadsreian rock music magazine RockWorld ''stated: Reception Critical reception Initially, Padlocked Within A Dream received mediocre reviews overall. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 39%, stating that: Over time, however, it has become a cult classic among many circles, especially among fans of Styx. In one retrospective review for Variety magazine, one unknown critic simply stated: Maja Prebensen has responded to film's poor reviews by saying: Box office Despite the poor reception, the film was a box office success, clocking $167.6 million dollars worldwide. Home media Legacy Maja later wrote several other animated/anime films, including Maurecia, My Cat. Tropes See Padlocked Within A Dream/Tropes Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:Anime Category:Anime films Category:Universal Category:Universal films Category:1980s Category:1980s films Category:1981 Category:1981 films Category:Japan Category:Japanese films Category:Vlokozu Union Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Sung Gim Category:Elkan Boukough Category:El TV Kadsre Animation Category:Animated films Category:Fictional animated films Category:1981 animated films